Ax Cobra
Ax Cobra is a human male who was a best friend of Rex Geranatox. He is the son of Xord Cobra. He served in the War of Xyrox, and played a crucial role in tracking down Jonno Prix. He also led the NACA Rebellion with his father. He began a romantic relationship with Maya Szenox after Jonno Prix's near-apocalypse. He participated in the 2nd Galactic War and helped Ober take down the Elxians on Illiix. Biography Early Life Ax was born in 2017 in Bermuda from Xord and Adriana Cobra. Their family worked hard to survive, and Xord was later drafted into the human army in 2024 for the 1st Galactic War. Ax followed the hostage situation of his father on Earth. When Xord revealed he would continue to work in the front line and return to Earth much later after the war in 2027, Ax was saddened and later disliked his father for not returning to him. His mother died of cancer in 2030, and Ax was sent to an orphanage nearby. Living Alone But he decided not to go to the orphanage, and instead tried to make a living for himself. During one job, he saved a North Point agent from a hit man. North Point then offered to five him a living quarter in exchange for working in the facility. Initially he did well, but he disliked being ordered around, and received the job of sewer patrol. He became friends with Rex Geranatox, who both shared a feeling of being different from the rest of the staff. Kidnapped to Xyrox During one night of sewer patrol, Ax was tricked and ambushed by Rader and the other Roarox spies. They tied him up, and left him in the sewer. Dark Xyron subdued him, but not before Rex witnessed it. Xyron took Ax to Xyrox. When Sam got captured, Ax was initially mad at him for getting him in the terrible situation. Ax was freed by Rex and the args during their attack on Xyron's palace. War of Xyrox Rex and Ax were captured by the Sadenite during the Battle of the Suarg arg hive. They faced Nguls in the coliseum battle, and Rex and Ax were trapped in the brower burrows. Dealry told Rex and Ax the Sadenite's plan. Ax was later kidnapped by Melison and Alven and taken to Reskox's secret hideout. Reskox then told Ax of Rex's origins, and Ax agreed to help Rex get back home. Reskox and Ax attacked the Sadenite's base, but retreated back. Reskox and Ax met Rex and the others later. Ax witnessed Rex defeat Dark Xyron. Ax helped them successfully attack the Sadenite's base. Ax, along with Rex and Maya, were kidnapped and taken to Andanax and tortured. They were then taken back to Xyrox by Jonno Prix. Ax and Maya were held hostage by Trang during the Battle of Xyrox. Ax returned to Earth after the end of the War of Xyrox, and continued his duties at North Point. Post War of Xyrox Ax stayed by Rex's side during the creation of the WPF. Ax, Maya and Rale sailed to A.V. Suparox and tried to explain to Dwayne the truth of Rex's kidnapping. But Dwayne implanted security devices in Ax, Maya and Rale. In Bermuda, Ax and Rale removed the devices, and Ax started a rebellion against the NACA. NACA Rebellion Ax and Rale worked together to save aliens in Bermuda from the Peacemakers, and met Ober along the way. They retreated to the Dome Fields and Ax met his father for the first time in 7 years. Ax led the liberation of the Bermuda NACA camp. He encountered his childhood friend, Thomas, who set off the alarm. While the aliens escaped, Ax fell down the bridge and landed in the ravine. He survived but broke his leg. Trail then revealed himself to him. After Buler was defeated, Ax carried Trail up the ravine and met Lellox, who took them to Argount's secret room, where the two arg eggs were being kept. Search for Jonno Prix Ax continued to support Rex after her returned with the struggles associated with the WPF. Ax was assigned to lead the search for the fugitive Jonno Prix. He traveled to New Morlanx with Maya and Adam to the fallen helicopter. He sent the emblem to Bermuda. They went to Puduk State, but got no information from the governor. Ax and the others, joined by Crystal, went to the Starving Fields, and received recordings of Kent and Dwayne. They went to an abandoned building in Steno, and were nearly killed by a hidden bomb. They captured Nuut, who told them of Konete. They kept Nuut in the hotel building, and Ax and Maya drew closer. Ax offered to be captured by Kent and Dwayne. He gave himself up, and met Ober, who revealed that Jonno is not in the town. Ax sent the room location to Maya. Ax was beaten by the Reyeans, but Ober stopped them. When Maya and Crystal intervened, Ax fought Kent, who revealed his alchemist powers. After Kent and Dwayne escaped, Nuut was arrested. Ax, Maya, Adam, Ober and the Reyeans returned to Bermuda. Jonno's Apocalypse After a dinner with Rader, Ax held off the search. Ax, Maya and Ober later helped Rader and Myro when Jonno and Trang attacked by Bermuda Time Race Games Stadium. Ax joined the attack on Omega Industries, but Erik refused to let them intervene. Ax, Maya, Crystal and Dominic entered the building, and were caught in an explosion set off by Jonno. Maya saved Ax's life, and Ax's feelings towards Maya deepened. When Erik accidentally revealed their presence, Ax and the others were captured by Jonno. They were sent into a portal to fall to their deaths, but were saved by Arakis. They landed safely in Bermuda, and gathered together to fight Jonno. Ax joined the Battle of Omega Industries, and fought Jonno and Trang. Ax and Maya protected Bermuda from the Cyclop robots. They saved Myro, and Ax used a jetpack to fight Trang. He was greatly weakened, but Maya eventually defeated Trang. Ax and Maya then shared their feelings for each other, and kissed. After Jonno's death, Ax and Maya went on their first date, and Ax gave Maya a seashell as a gift. Post-Apocalypse Ax led his squad, with Maya and Rale, to capture criminal activity in Aralx. Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Male Category:War of Xyrox Category:2nd Galactic War Category:Human Category:Trail's Army Category:Bermudan